coronation_street_past_and_presentfandomcom-20200214-history
Michelle Connor
Michelle Connor is a character in Coronation Street who first appeared in Ep 6262/6263 - 3 Apr 2006. She is played by ex Hear Say band member Kym Marsh (Later Ryder and Lomas). Biography Backstory Michelle Connor was born on the 21st April 1976, the youngest of 3 children to Barry Connor and Helen Connor. 2006- Michelle was a glamour girl at a contest. In August 2006 she got a job at The Rovers Return, Coronation Street and flirted with Vernon Tomlin. Michelle and Steve entered into a relationship, but split up at the beginning of 2009 due to his affair with Becky Granger, who he later married. Despite her bitterness towards him, the pair of them eventually became friendly and she continued working at the Rovers Return. Following Steve's failed marriages to Becky and Tracy Barlow, he reconciled with Michelle after her split from Ciaran McCarthy. In late 2012 Michelle began having problems with her son Ryan, who returned after two years at university only for it to turn out he was using cocaine. Worse of all, Tracy began a relationship with Ryan in a way to get back at Steve and try and wind up Michelle. Ryan eventually dumped Tracy when realising she was just using him. When Michelle felt she wasn't getting anywhere working at the factory for Carla, Steve decided to surprise her by buying the Rovers Return for her. Michelle was angry as Steve went behind her back, but eventually softened up to the idea, only for her to realise his mother Liz was the owner as she helped Steve buy it. In late 2014 Steve began to develop depression, although didn't like anyone know his problems and became dismissive towards Michelle. The pair of them split and she got with another bloke, however after he ended up in a minibus accident she realised there was something wrong. The pair of them reconciled and married that year. In late 2015 Steve left for Spain to see his brother Andy, leaving Michelle to run the pub with Liz as well as running her wedding planning business. In early 2016 one of Michelle's clients happened to be an old romance from her teenage years by the name of Will Chatterton. The pair of them caught up after so many years and it was clear to them there was still a spark. When Will's fiancée went way on a business trip Michelle spent more time with him, as she felt lonely due to Steve's long absence. After finding out Steve wasn't returning on the date he said he was, she got fed up and went to Will's house with the plan to sleep with him. When nearly doing the deed, she had second thoughts and left. Upon returning home, she found Steve had returned after all and the pair embraced. Michelle found out that Steve slept with her best friend Leanne Battersby after a row he had with her. They split up and she sought comfort in Robert Preston. Memorable info Appearances: 3–9 April 2006, 13 August 2006–24 January 2011, 3 November 2011– Born: 21st April 1976 Full Name: Michelle Connor Parents: Barry Connor and Helen Connor Siblings: Paul Connor, Liam Connor Spouse: Steve McDonald (2015-2017) Children: Alex Neeson (biological), Ryan Connor (legal son), Ruairi McDonald (stillborn) Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2006. Category:Coronation Street businesswomen. Category:Connors. Category:Rovers Return staff. Category:1976 Births Category:2015 Marriages Category:Fictional English People of Irish Descent. Category:Villains. Category:Coronation Street bad girls. Category:Characters last seen in 2019